


Turning point

by novera_nope



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novera_nope/pseuds/novera_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You abandoned me!”</i> </p><p>The look on Charles’ face still haunted him in his dreams, even now, when his mind had so much more material at hand to create his nightmares with. </p><p>A glimpse into Erik's mind during the battle in Cairo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning point

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILER ALERT: do not read if you haven't seen X-Men: Apocalypse yet!

“Erik, I know you've suffered. I know you've lost family,” Erik saw more than heard Mystique yell through the magnetic bubble he was in. “But you're not alone, you still have family, people who care for you and want to save you!” 

_"You’re not alone."_

Images of Charles flitted across his mind, unbidden. Charles at the satellite, showing him how powerful the good in him could be. Charles in his study, contemplating the chessboard and frowning when he discovered Erik would beat him in exactly 6 moves. Charles on the beach in Cuba, looking up at him with such sadness in his too-blue eyes – as if losing Erik hurt him even more than the bullet that Erik had just taken out of his spine. If such a thing were even possible. 

Charles who, even in the presence of a god, remained brave and determined and continued to try and reach _Erik_ rather than the god who was in front of him. Who, even then, on the brink of the world’s destruction, kept on seeing the good in him. Never wavering, always trusting. 

And never once had Charles asked him for anything in return. No, that wasn’t true; Charles had asked one thing of him, again and again. Charles had asked him to stay. And Erik never had. 

_“You abandoned me!”_

The look on Charles’ face still haunted him in his dreams, even now, when his mind had so much more material at hand to create his nightmares with. 

A tear rolled over Erik’s cheek. 

He’d paid back Charles’ kindness with harshness, with injury, with loss. 

And then he’d led Apocalypse straight to Charles, that night when the god had looked _right through_ Erik’s own eyes and had seen the telepath inside. _Extraordinary._ Of course Apocalypse had wanted Charles. How could he not have foreseen that? 

When Erik had found out what exactly it was that Apocalypse wanted from Charles, he’d fallen to the ground vomiting – not because it would destroy the world, but because it would destroy Charles. 

What would’ve happened if he’d stayed with Charles, all those years ago? Would it have made a difference? No, there was no point in dwelling on that. He hadn’t been ready, then. Not for what Charles was offering: not for the safe haven he’d built, not for the relative peace of mind he could’ve given him, not for his kindness. His _kindness_. If he’d stayed, Erik knew he would’ve destroyed Charles himself. 

_You walked away and you still destroyed him._

No. Charles was hurt, but not destroyed. Not when he was still able to see the good in Erik even while he was planning the end of the world with one of the most powerful mutants it had ever seen. 

“I'm going to fight for what I have left!” he saw Mystique shouting at him. “Can you do the same?” 

Could he? 

“I love you,” Charles had told him once. “I need you to know that before we go into this battle.” 

Erik had said nothing. At the time he’d trusted Charles enough to know that he had been staying out of his head, as he’d promised, but surely Charles knew the answer to _that_. 

_Each man kills the thing he loves._

Erik was the living proof of that. While he hadn’t actively participated in the killing of his loved ones, his role in their deaths was unmistakable. _Mama. Magda. Nina._

He might end up killing Charles, too, but he’d be damned if he let this madman do it first. With a roar, he turned and slung two iron rafters into the ground in front of Apocalypse so that they formed an “X”. 

_X-men._

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay?” Charles asked. There was no hope in his voice, though, as there once had been. It had become a habit, Erik supposed, to know Erik would leave and still ask him to stay, anyway. 

“You’re psychic,” Erik snorted. “You can convince me of anything.” Then he closed his eyes, briefly. “But maybe I don’t need convincing, this time.” 

Charles’ eyes flicked towards Erik’s, disbelief clear in them. “You –“ 

_“I love you,”_ Erik didn’t say. Instead he whispered: “I don’t want to kill you.” 

Ever so slowly, a smile spread on Charles’ face as comprehension dawned on him. His eyes were wet and sparkling with pure joy. “You won’t,” he stated, shaking his head. “You won’t, Erik.” 

_Charles would never cease to see the good in him._


End file.
